BW089
Iris and the Rogue Dragonite! (Japanese: アイリスと暴れ者カイリュー！ Iris and the Roughneck !) is the 89th episode of the , and the 746th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on July 26, 2012 and in the United States on November 24, 2012. Synopsis The episode starts off with a Hydreigon attacking some Pidove, and a Dragonite attempting to protect them. However, Dragonite is attacked, and falls. Meanwhile and are making morning preparations at Cynthia’s villa, the town is struck by a power outage. Officer Jenny, who comes to visit, tells them that the Dragon Pokémon has attacked the power plant out of anger, but opposes this theory, and believes that Dragonite had to have done it completely by accident. The group head to the power plant where Officer Jenny and a worker and his Magnemite find the entrance to the power plant blocked. Iris, Dawn and Ash mannage to fit through but , much to his sadness, stays behind because he is unable to fit through the air duct. Iris find the Dragonite laying inside the power plant and sees that it is injured. Iris attempts to talk to Dragonite, only for it to get upset and start attacking. Iris sends Ash and Dawn out to inform Officer Jenny of Dragonite's condition and her theory of how Dragonite wasn't trying to dammage the power plant. Meanwhile, Officer Jenny plans to call some trainers from Undella Town in order to bring the Dragonite out by force and arrest it. Ash attempts to stop Officer Jenny but she is not convinced. Meanwhile, Iris continues to talk to Dragonite in an attempt to figure out what was going on to make it smash into the plant the way it did. Ash and Dawn show up and tell Iris of Jenny's actions, which frustrates her. The trainers arrive with their Pokémon in order to break into the power plant.Meanwhile, Iris finally calms down the Dragonite, and gets it to rest. Officer Jenny however needs proof of Dragonite's innocence, so Cilan and Ash look for evidence. Cilan finds a surveillance video of the area which shows Dragonite attempting to protect a flock of Pidove when it gets hurt, and falls, crashing into the power plant and damaging it. Officer Jenny is convinced and forgives Dragonite. Dragonite then decides that it wants to travel with Iris, so Iris catches it with a Pokéball. Major events * catches a . Debuts Pokémon debuts * * Iris's Dragonite TV episode debuts * Characters Humans * * * * * Jessie * James * Nurse Joy * Officer Jenny * Jervis Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; new) * ( ) * ( ) * (Officer Jenny's) * ( ) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * (multiple) * (multiple) * Trivia * Team Rocket's Pokémon Live Caster: Kyurem VS the Sacred Swordsman: Keldeo * As I'm Lost ~By Your Side~, an instrumental of By Your Side ~Hikari's Theme~, is used as background music. Errors * When sings to , its midriff is not colored in green. Dub edits Link In other languages |it= }} 089 746 746 746 746 746 746